


Dragon Spade

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Chemical Trilogy [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Crime, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, M/M, Rape Recovery, Slash, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-16
Updated: 2008-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An undercover operation to gather Intel on a new “Date Rape” drug in Las Vegas gone awry lands two CSI’s in the hospital, leaving the rest to understand what went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Spade

“We shouldn’t have asked them to do this.”

“We still don’t know enough to make that sort of judgement yet.”

“It’s obvious just by looking at them, we shouldn’t have asked them to do this.”

“I think you’re right.”

“I’ll admit the information we’ve been able to gather so far is vital to the investigation, but the price was too high.”

“Do you think they’ll be the same as before?”

“It’s too early to tell. We need to analyse their blood and interview the gang members some more. We need to find out what they gave our boys.”

“We need to find out exactly what happened to them Gil. We need to help fix what we caused to break.”

“I just hope we’re not too late.” For once Grissom was the one who was sensitive to the people involved.  He heard Catherine sigh beside him.  This was hard on all of them, but he got the feeling she was the most guilty out of him, her, and Brass for sending their boys out into the field as they did.  The two eldest Graveyard shift CSI’s stood gazing through two side-by-side observation windows, each looking into a private room in Desert Palms Hospital.  Inside each room sat a bed holding the de-toxing bodies of the two youngest male CSI’s on Nightshift.

-*&*-

“I wonder how many times they let him out of here,” Sara said with a sad voice.  She and Warrick had begun the investigation of the old factory that the Shadow Dragon gang used as their base of operations.  Warrick sighed.

“Somehow I get the feeling it’s more than you would think.” Sara turned a questioning gaze to her partner. “Look, all I know for sure is that at least one of them was given the same drug as the sexual assault vics we’ve been getting.”

“Well, it looks like we’ve finished processing where Greg was kept. How about you lead me to where you and Catherine found Nick.” Warrick nodded and lead the way.  Sara was a bit stunned at the difference between where the two men were kept.

“I think Nick was mainly kept inside that cage,” Warrick said pointing at the bars that were built into one wall and the floor.

“What’s with the treadmill?”

“When we found Nick he was using it.”

“Using it?” Sara repeated confused. “Were they trying to keep him healthy?”

“I don’t know. He was really giving it everything.” Warrick thought back to when he and Catherine had entered to find Nick running. “He kept hitting the speed button to make himself go faster. We were calling out to him, trying to get his attention but it was like he was completely unaware of anything around him.”

“Like he was trying to run away from something in his head,” Sara observed.

“Yeah. Doctor said his airway closed up and he quit breathing,” Warrick said as he stared at the treadmill. “That’s ultimately the reason he stopped running. He was also severely dehydrated. That was most likely another factor.  Doc said he’s likely to have been suffering from mild asphyxia on numerous occasions for a while now.”

“Have you heard anything about Greg?” Sara hadn’t left the crime scene.  She and Grissom had stayed behind to help do the initial interview the gang members that hadn’t been able to flee the factory.

“Yeah, aside from the effects from whatever they had him on he suffered some minor loss of muscle tone and dehydration, though nowhere near Nick. They were both examined at the hospital for signs of sexual assault. I haven’t heard back from Cath or Griss on that yet.”

The two finished processing the room Nick was held in and moved onto the shower room.  They weren’t able to find much evidence in this room and quickly moved onto what was most likely the main room.  Interviews called it the ‘Show Room’ or ‘Viewing Room’.  No one had offered an informative reason why it was called that, only that it was used to watch “stuff”.

“What were these guys watching?” Sara asked as they entered the rather large empty room.  The tone of her voice spoke of the fact she already had the beginnings of a theory.  They stood twenty feet from the only furnishing in the room: a large jail-like cage, much like the one Nick was kept in, that had been built into the floor.

“I’m not sure I really want to know,” Warrick replied, also sounding like he had the beginnings of a theory.

-*&*-

“Say that again?” Catherine asked Wendy Simms, the DNA Tech.

“All the sexual assault kit samples came back compliance,” Wendy answered, looking very much like she wished what she was saying wasn’t true.

“May I see the results?” Grissom asked.  Wendy handed the sheets of paper to him.  He looked over them and his frowned deepened.

“I’m not sure I want what I’m thinking to be confirmed,” Catherine said as she eyed the papers warily.

“Their blood samples had traces of an unknown drug,” Wendy explained. “I sent samples over to Tox. The only thing I was able to find out myself was that whatever was in the two samples were different from each other. But they shared many similarities, like they were two variations of the same thing.”

“Thanks Wendy,” Grissom said and the two CSI’s exited the DNA Lab.

-*&*-

“There seems to be countless numbers of seminal deposits on this floor,” Sara said a she examined the inside of the cage.  She put the UV flashlight down and looked at the surface. “But there seems to be two distinct deposits that are fairly recent.” She photographed the stains and took samples, forcing herself not to make connections to her two friends and colleagues lying in the hospital. “They’re small deposits but it’ll be enough for a match.” Warrick was searching the perimeter of the large room.  He stood in one place and gazed around for a few moments.

“The door we came into is that one right?” he said, indicating the opened doorway on the opposite wall from where he was.

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, we know that’s where both Nick and Greg were being held lead to that hallway,” Warrick stared as he turned back to the wall he was standing in front of. “I just realized there is only one other door in this room.” Sara frowned and looked around.

“That’s a bit strange for a room this big in an old factory, isn’t it?” She finished gathering her samples from inside the cage and stepped out of it, gazing at the walls.

“From what I can see there use to be other doorways,” Warrick indicated some discoloured spots at different intervals on three of the four walls.

“Okay, so why leave that one?” She looked closer at the wall. “Maybe they didn’t leave that one.”

“What you mean?”

“Well, the other three walls have discoloured areas where doors most likely were, but that one is one solid colour.” Warrick turned back and saw what she did.  He looked back at the discolouration on the two walls connected to it.

“The spacing of the discoloured areas isn’t symmetrical with the far wall either.” He pointed. “See, on this side of the room the discolouration is closer to the wall than on the other side.”

“Why don’t we see what was so important to build a new room for when there is plenty of space in this factory.”

-*&*-

“You’re sure, Henry?” Grissom asked Henry Andrews, the Toxicology Tech.

“Yes sir. While the chemical sequences of the foreign substances in both samples definitely indicate drugs of some kind, neither are close enough to anything already in the system to even make an adequate guess about what it actually is.”

“And you’re sure they are two distinct drugs?” Catherine asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” Henry nodded. “They’re very similar to one another, but have enough differences to be able to tell them apart.” They thanked him and exited the lab when Grissom’s cell went off.

“Grissom.” He was silent as whoever it was spoke. “Files?” Grissom frowned. “Are you sure?” He was silent again. “Take everything we’ll go over them in the lab.” He hung up and turned to Catherine. “That was Sara,” he explained. “She and Warrick found a room designed to store files. Apparently they’re records regarding two specific types of drugs.”

“Let me guess, these drugs are foreign and unidentifiable?”

“Foreign, yes. Unidentifiable, not really.”

“Not really?”

“They’re bringing in the files now.”

-*&*-

One of the layout rooms was filled with stacks of boxes containing files.  They had been filed by Client and Date, which Sara and Warrick made sure to pack up and label the boxes to keep them that way.  Warrick picked up the box containing the most recent files and removed two.

“These are the files for ‘Jacob Resh’ and ‘Travis Peterson’,” he said and placed them on the table.  He and Sara sat on one side, Grissom, Catherine and Brass on the other.

“Jacob Resh and Travis Peterson?” Catherine looked confused. “Didn’t they have any indication of who our boys really were?”

“Even though some of the gang members we interviewed referred to them by their aliases, I would have though that the higher ups would have known,” Sara commented.

“We’re going to have to bring some of them into the station and talk again,” Brass said. “Figure out how much they knew.” The CSI’s nodded.

“The information inside the files is rather detailed,” Warrick said as they turned back to the files. “They’re set up almost like medical records.” Sara turned to a small, almost shoe-box sized, metal box next to her on the table and opened it.

“We also found this,” she picked up a proscription bottle with a gloved hand and held it up before setting on the layout table and removing a second bottle. “We’ve sent samples of this stuff to Tox for confirmation. This,” she indicated the first bottle. “Is unofficially called “Blue Diamond.” She opened the bottle and tipped a few pills into her hand. “It’s called that because of the blue diamond insignia on every pill.” She placed the pills back into the bottle and closed it. “And this,” she did the same with the second bottle. “Is unofficially called “Red Heart”, as you can see it has a red heart insignia instead of a blue diamond.”

“According to these files,” Warrick said as he opened one file to the first page.  It had Greg’s picture attached to it. “Jacob Resh was periodically administered doses of Blue Diamond, the first dose is dated for the evening Nick and Greg went missing.” He laid the file open on the table and picked up the second, which had Nick’s picture. “Travis Peterson was periodically administered doses of Red Heart. From what I can tell the doses for both were administered at the same time.”

“According to the labels on these proscription bottles, many contain different concentrations of the drugs.” Grissom reached forward and pulled the ‘Jacob Resh’ file towards him, flipping through the documents.  Catherine took the ‘Travis Peterson’ file from Warrick and did the same.

“If these files are accurate, the concentration in the doses Greg received was increased every seven days,” Grissom commented. “The highest concentrated dose having been administered prior to our arrival at the factory.”

“The same pattern is in Nick’s file,” Catherine said.  Warrick turned back to search through the labels on the file boxes.  Finding the one he was looking for he searched through it and pulled out two coloured files.

“I remember glancing through these back at the scene,” he said and laid the two files down, one was red and the other was blue. “This one contains information about the intended use and effects and common results for Blue Diamond,” he indicated the blue file, which was thicker than the red. “And this one contains the same information about Red Heart,” he indicated the red file.

“They certainly didn’t have much info on Red Heart,” Brass commented.

“That’s because it wasn’t really used much before,” Warrick said and opened the red file. “Administration of this drug only dates back about five months. Blue Diamond usage dates back over five years.”

“They were testing it,” Grissom stated.

“That would explain why Nick’s body reacted so harshly,” Catherine voiced. “Red Heart was only in use for about four months when the boys were taken.”

“They probably hadn’t refined the chemical make up yet,” Grissom continued. “Both Wendy and Henry said the two drugs had basic similarities. They were most likely altering Blue Diamond but weren’t fully successful yet.”

“Why would they want to alter a drug they already had working?” Brass asked.  Warrick was reading more into the two files.

“It says here that Blue Diamond was intended to be a sexual performance enhancer designed for the submissive partner.” The others looked at him and he turned to the second file. “And here it says that Red Heart was intended for the same purpose but designed for the dominant partner.”

“Greg was administered Blue Diamond in increasing doses for four weeks,” Grissom began. “He experienced only a minor loss in muscle tone. Nick was administered Red Heart and found running at top speed on a treadmill.”

“What are you getting at?” Catherine asked.

“The drugs were doing their jobs, just not in a way that was healthy to the users,” he stated. “Blue Diamond renders the user submissive, lowering mobility, therefore it is conceivable that extended use would also lower muscle tone. Red Heart was intended to work the opposite way.”

“So by contrast, Red Heart causes the users mobility to increase, probably also making their adrenaline spike,” Sara picked up. “Nick’s body was reacting to the signals it was receiving from the drug in his system.” She turned to Warrick. “You said he was dehydrated and asphyxiating.” Warrick nodded. “The drug must have been sending signals too strong for his body to adequately respond to. He pushed himself too hard. He was losing water faster than he was taking it in. That, exhaustion, and the excessive running were probably making him hyperventilate.” Warrick got a look of comprehension.

“His body gave out when there was still traces of the drug in his system.”

“And Blue Diamond has been around for years,” Grissom said. “It’s been altered and refined already to prevent the body from seriously harming itself.”

“The problem was that they used the final Blue Diamond make-up as the basis for Red Heart,” Catherine added.

“Okay, now we know what was going on for the past four weeks and who was involved, where it took place, and how,” Brass spoke up. “But I think this is a time when we definitely have to find out why.”

-*&*-

“So we know what your little ‘Show Room’ was for,” Brass said in a tone he reserved only for use in the interrogation room.  Grissom and Brass were inside the interrogation room while Catherine, Sara, and Warrick were on the other side of the glass. “And we know about the little pills your ‘organization’ developed as well.”

“You talking about our boys that you carted off to the hospital?" Grissom’s eyebrow raised and he and Brass shot each other a look.

 _“Your_ boys?” Grissom asked.

“Yeah, Resh and Peterson,” the suspect said.  They had chosen this particular individual to bring in for interrogation because his name was top of the seniority list on the Las Vegas employee list they’d found for Angel Pharmaceuticals, a company based out of Los Angeles. "You know, we do it to all new accepted couples."

“New accepted couples?”

“Yeah. It’s an admission ritual. Of course, we use to use Meth instead of Red Heart, but that’s changed.”

“Admissions ritual? You mean like hazing?” Grissom asked.

“Exactly,” the man across from them grinned. “It’s obvious you’re going to bring down a bunch of members of our organization, but what’s going to happen to our new boys? You’ve been acting like they’re victims here and they’re official members of this organization now.”

“You mean Jacob Resh and Travis Peterson are members,” Grissom corrected.

“Yeah, that’s what I said,” the man looked confused.

“Funny thing about that,” Brass said. “The deal with Jacob Resh and Travis Peterson is that they just don't exist.”

“What are you talking about?” The man frowned.

“Let me put it this way,” Brass began. “Among other things, your ‘organization’ will be charged with the abduction and sexual assault of CSI Greg Sanders and CSI Nick Stokes of the Las Vegas Crime Lab.”

-*&*-

“Hey Greg,” Sara smiled softly as she and Warrick entered the hospital room. “You’re awake.”

“Sara?” His voice was coarse from disuse.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“How you feelin’ man?” Warrick asked quietly, hanging back behind Sara.  Knowing what had happened and that victims are usually traumatized by it he wasn’t sure how the younger man would react to him.  Greg just shook his head.

“I don’t really know,” he breathed. “This doesn’t feel real.”

“What doesn’t?” Sara asked, taking a seat on the chair next to Greg’s bed.

“Being here,” Greg answered. “Seeing you guys.”

“That’s understandable,” Warrick said from his position leaning against the wall. “You’ve been gone for four weeks.”

“Four weeks?” Greg frowned. “That’s all it’s been?”

“We were going crazy looking for you two,” Sara said. “We were getting a lot of heat from the Lab Director, he was saying we needed to focus more on other cases since there wasn’t much to go on to find you guys.”

“Strangely enough, Ecklie came through for us,” Warrick commented. “He allowed us time aside from other cases to work on trying to locate you two.”

“How did you find… us?”

“Honesty,” Sara began. “We got lucky. The people who took you guys were using the cell phones you were given. Whoever’s idea it was to put our numbers in as family members was genius since they never caught on. Every time we called from Grissom or Catherine’s phones the display showed up Mom and Dad and they either didn’t pick up or asked to take a message.”

“We were able to get information from conversations they had,” Warrick continued. “But we got our biggest break when the GPS in the phones showed them leaving city limits.”

“We tracked them to an abandoned factory,” Sara said. “Most of them were apprehended. We rushed you to the hospital as soon as we found you.”

“What about…” Greg swallowed and stared at the raised bar on the side of his bed. “What about… him?” he asked in a small voice.  Both Sara and Warrick knew he was referring to Nick, and it tore at their hearts that he was doing so in a way that clearly displayed distrust and maybe even fear and loathing.

“When Cath and I found him,” Warrick explained slowly. “He was practically going 60 km/h on a treadmill.” Greg frowned. “He was unresponsive to us. It was like he didn’t know where he was. I thought he was going to go into cardiac arrest before he stopped.”

“I couldn’t stop him,” Greg whispered after a long while. “I couldn’t move… I couldn’t speak… He just wouldn’t stop.” Felt the shame hit him full force once more as tears welled up in his eyes and he couldn’t hold back a small sob.  He felt the betrayal and couldn’t hold his emotion back.

“Greg?” Sara choked out.  She’d started crying when Greg broke down. “Greg, listen to me.” She took his hand in hers. “Listen to me. I know for a fact that he never wanted to hurt you.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Greg asked accusingly.

“We know you were drugged, Greg. We know that and I’m sure Nick knew it too.”

“He still did it,” Greg breathed angrily, his jaw set.

“Yes, but what you don’t know, Greg, is that he was drugged too.”

“What?” Greg blinked thoroughly confused.  He’d felt so angry and betrayed for so long that this possibility had become foreign to him.

“The drug you were given, Blue Diamond, caused you to lose voluntary control of your body and drastically lowered your mobility,” Warrick explained. “It also acted as a very strong aphrodisiac.”

“The Shadow Dragons were an organization that had strong ties to a Pharmaceutical company that developed the drug,” Sara picked up. “They recently used Blue Diamond as the basis for another drug. They tried to change the drug to negate the lowered mobility, but they went too far.”

“While it did increase mobility, the way Nick’s body responded to it was…” Warrick trailed off.

“It was too strong,” Sara continued. “It was too much for his body to handle. From what we were able to figure out, once the drug was in his system, the signals it sent to his body  were stronger than the signals his brain was sending. It made it impossible for his body to ignore the messages it was receiving from the drug. An interview with some of the people who understood it best told us that if his body didn’t react the way it did his heart would have seized up and stopped completely.”

“Other than that, the drug he was given, Red Heart, was the same as what you were given,” Warrick finished. “He couldn’t stop, no matter how hard he tried. His body was in survival mode and reacted to save itself. The two of you were locked in a very small space once the drugs were in your systems.”

“The signals of both drugs are made to override the actual signals that are given off by your brains,” Sara explained. “Once inside there is no stopping them.” Greg was silent for a long time.

“Where is he?”

“He’s in the next room,” Sara replied. “He still hasn’t woken up.”

“The drug in his system was too strong for his body to handle,” Warrick said. “It pushed his body farther than it was capable of going. He was severely dehydrated and was hyperventilating. When we found him, he only stopped running when his windpipe completely closed.” They were silent for a moment. “This sounds horrible, but you were sort of the lucky one.” Greg looked up at the green-eye man’s face with blank eyes. “Blue Diamond’s been around for over five years while Red Heart is still in its development stage. He could have died because the chemical make up of Red Heart is unstable.”

-*&*-

“Hey Nick,” Warrick greeted as he entered the Texan’s hospital room.  It had been two weeks since he and Sara had talked to Greg.  Greg had been released from the hospital the previous week.  Today was the first day Nick had woken up.  He still had an IV supplying his body with water as a precaution. The breathing tube in his throat had been removed three days prior.  The Doctor was finally satisfied that the swelling wasn’t going to flare back up again. “How you feeling?”

“Like I just ran five marathons back-to-back,” Nick said with a raspy voice.  He looked like he’d been run over by a Mack truck a couple times.

“I think you technically did,” Warrick offered a small grin.

“Where’s Greg?” Nick asked in a quiet voice and Warrick couldn’t meet his eyes. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, Greg’s fine.” _Physically_ , he added to himself. “He lost some muscle tone but he’ll get that back in no time.

“He’s never gonna to forgive me.” Nick’s Texan accent had become more pronounced.

“What are you talking about, man?”

“I tried to stop,” Nick continued, staring up at the ceiling. “I tried. But with ‘is body reactin’ like that, I couldn’t stop it. I couldn’t…” Warrick watched with sad eyes as Nick crumbled in front of him. “I- I know he hates me. I knew he couldn’t stop me even if he tried… I _knew_ it. But I-”

“Nick, stop it!” Warrick yelled and rushed forward to grab Nick by the shoulders. “Stop it! This isn’t your fault,” he pronounced every word clearly trying to make Nick understand. “It wasn’t your fault.” Nick broke down and sobbed against his friend’s chest.

“I still hurt ‘im,” the Texan cried. “I hurt ‘im so bad. I betrayed ‘is trust. What I did don’t warrant forgiveness. What I did warrants a prison sentence.”

“No, Nick, it doesn’t,” Warrick stated.

“I was completely aware of what my body was doin’ to ‘im. I knew what I was doin’ and I couldn’t stop.” Tears fell from the Texan’s eyes. “After a while… _God_ …” his breath hitched. “After a while…” his voice was hushed. “I wanted it.” He swallowed and felt shame fill him. “I wanted it, and waited for it. By the end… I didn’t hold back.”

“I don’t care what you were feeling, it wasn’t your fault,” Warrick said in a determined tone. “The drug they gave you made you do everything you did.”

“Did it?” Nick sounded as though he didn’t believe it. “Did it _really?”_

“Yes. The drugs both you and Greg were highly addictive,” Warrick explained. “After day three you two were hooked so strong that you _needed_ it.”

“I’m not so sure ‘bout that anymore,” Nick sighed. “I’m not so sure ‘bout anythin’ any more.”

-*&*-

He knew it was late but it didn’t matter since he was still on medical leave and wasn’t required at work.  He walked the path leading to the front door, unsure of whether or not to knock.  He breathed the cool Las Vegas night air and stared at the door for a long while, debating on whether or not to knock or just turn on his heel and leave.  Taking a few long breaths he raised his fist and rapped sharply on the wooden door.  It took a few minutes but he could hear the occupant moving about.  The door opened and a shocked face stared back at him.  The individual’s eyes were wide and he seemed a bit scared.  They hadn’t spoken at all since before it all started more than two months ago.  They hadn’t spoken one word since the night before it all went to hell.  For a long while the two just stared at each other, silent.  Then the occupant of the house spoke.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” He sounded a bit scared and a lot sad.

“I wanted to see you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I _had_ to see you.”

“You shouldn’t want to. You shouldn’t want anything to do with me.”

“A month ago I didn’t.”

“What could have possibly made you change your mind?”

“They told me what was happening to you. They explained how it wasn’t your fault.”

“But it was. It had to be.”

“How could it have possibly been your fault? Did you put us there? Did you strip me bare and drug me?”

“No.”

“Then how could it have ever been your fault?” Greg stepped forward and raised a hand to trace Nick’s jaw line with his finger tips. “How could you believe it was your fault?” Nick closed his eyes and turned his head down, leaning into the touch.

“I should have been stronger,” Nick said in a quiet voice. “I should have fought it. I shouldn’t have hurt you so bad.”

“You didn’t hurt me,” Greg said softly. _“They_ did.”

“But I shouldn’t’ve… I…” Nick took a shaky breath, not daring to look Greg in the eye before whispering. “I shouldn’t have wanted it.” He refused to open his eyes and see the revulsion and hurt he knew would be in Greg’s eyes.  A tear escaped and he was surprised when he felt tender lips kiss it away.  He opened his eyes and stared into the tear stained face of his friend.

“The drug made you,” Greg said quietly. “Just like it made me.”

“That’s the thing,” Nick sighed sadly. “It’s been a month and I’m questioning whether or not it was really the drug.”

“I know,” Greg breathed and stepped closer, pressing himself closer to the older man.

“I never wanted to hurt you, G.” Nick wrapped his arms loosely around Greg’s waist.

“I know, Nicky.” Greg walked forward, leading them both into the house, closing the door behind them.  He turned to face the Texan and looked into his sad eyes. “I know.” He leaned forward slowly and softly brushed his lips across Nick’s.  Nick softly reciprocated the kiss.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Nick breathed.

“You won’t.” Greg pulled Nick into another slow and tender kiss.  He removed his jacket and let it fall to the floor as Nick led him to the bedroom.  Greg kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt before lying comfortably on the bed.  Nick slowly lay beside him, afraid of making fast movements.  Greg pulled the older man on top of him, initiating another controlled kiss, deeper this time.  He wanted this.  _Really_ wanted it, and he trusted the older man completely.  They took their time, exploring each other’s bodies, feeling each other’s skin as their remaining clothes were discarded.  Greg traced the tattoo on Nick’s left arm that stood out against his lightly tanned skin.  The same one Greg had.

“Are you sure you want this?” Nick asked softly. “We can stop.” Greg met his eyes.

“I want this,” Greg’s soft voice said firmly. “I want you.” Nick leaned down and captured Greg’s lips once more, barely holding back a moan as the bare skin of their bodies rubbed against one another.  Greg reached over and grabbed the tube of lubricant he’d placed on the bedside table and held it up. “I trust you.” Nick shakily took the tube and took care in preparing Greg’s body.  Greg relished in the pleasure he felt, excited by the fact that these feelings were real and not hindered by what a chemical had forced him to feel. “Oh, God Nicky, please,” he moaned. “Mmm, please, take me,” he breathed. “Take me now.”  Nick obeyed his lustful command.

“Oh, Christ, G,” Nick moaned as he slowly thrust in and out of the smaller man.

“Aah, this feels amazing,” Greg wrapped his legs around Nick’s waist and pulled the larger man further into him. “Go faster Nicky, let me really feel you.” Nick sped up the pace of his thrusts. “Oh, yes, mmm, faster Nicky, harder,” Greg panted.

“God, Greg,” Nick cried as he complied and pounded into the younger man below him.

“Oh Christ, oh Nick! Mmm, yes!” Greg’s cries turned to screams as Nick hit Greg’s prostate and sent waves of pleasure through the younger man’s body.  Nick moaned as he felt the delicious pain of Greg’s nails down his back.  Aided by the knowledge that everything about this was voluntary, the intensity of the pleasure they were experiencing doubled.  Nick was vaguely aware that the bed was moving so hard that the slamming of his headboard against the wall was sure to make a significant dent.  Still he pounded into Greg with such wild abandon he felt like he was going to pass out.  Greg was lustfully screaming so loud the neighbours across the street were sure to hear him.  He felt Greg’s body tense as the younger man came and soon followed, screaming almost as loud as his smaller partner.

He collapsed onto the bed next to Greg and they lay beside each other panting, feeling the sweat covering his body.  He glanced over to see Greg’s hair matted to his forehead, a content grin on his face. “Mmm, I knew you wouldn’t hurt me,” Greg breathed, rolling over so he was resting his head on Nick’s chest.

“I’m just happy you trusted me so much,” Nick replied, feeling his own grin pulling at his lips.

“I want to trust you like this more often, Nicky,” Greg said seriously. “I want to mean something to you.”

“You’ve always meant something to me, G,” Nick replied. “I’ve just been too afraid to say it.”

“You’ve always meant something to me too.”

“Can I ask you something?” Greg nodded. “Would you consent to going out with me? To being my boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Greg smiled and pushed himself up to kiss Nick firm and tenderly. “I think I need a shower,” he grinned after he pulled away.

“Hmm, me too.” They stood up and laughed as they noticed the large gouge in the wall behind the headboard before padded their way to the bathroom, gently helping each other wash.  They’d just pulled on some of Nick’s pyjamas – Nick dressed in navy blue pyjama pants and a white undershirt, Greg in a small dark green pair of pyjama pants Nick found and a slightly baggy beater top – when there was a pounding knock on the front door.  They both tensed and stood rooted to the spot before Nick walked down the hall and across the front room. “Brass?” Nick asked confused when he opened the door.  He ignored the younger cop’s wide eyes at the sight of the tattoo on Nick’s bare arm “Something wrong?”

“We got a call about a domestic disturbance at this address,” Brass said as he looked past Nick’s shoulder.  Nick turned around to see Greg approaching.

“Hey Brass,” Greg nodded.  Brass arched an eyebrow and grinned.  He spared a glance to the wide-eyed younger cop accompanying him, who had caught sight of the tattoo on Greg’s arm as well.

“Hey Sanders,” Brass nodded as well and turned back to Nick. “I volunteered to take the call since I recognized the address. But I think it’s safe to assume it was just a false alarm.” Nick grinned and nodded, feeling Greg wrap his arms around his waist and resting his head on Nick’s shoulder. “Try not to be so loud next time,” Brass quipped with a knowing grin, causing the two CSI’s to blush furiously. “Let’s go Gibbons.”

“B-but Captain,” the young cop started to protest.

“Sorry,” Brass said to Nick and Greg. “He’s new. Gibbons, this is CSI Stokes and CSI Sanders of the Crime Lab, guys, this is Officer Gibbons.” After the introductions he turned around and walked back to the police cruiser. “Come on Gibbons.” The confused new cop followed him back to the car, shooting glances back to Nick and Greg.  The two CSI’s couldn’t help but chuckle as they shut the door.

\- 30 -

THE END


End file.
